protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Liberdade e Anarquia
Anarquia através dos Tempos ;Max Nettlau LIBERDADE E ANARQUIA: SUAS MAIS ANTIGAS MANIFESTAÇÕES E AS CONCEPÇÕES LIBERTÁRIAS ATÉ 1798 A história da idéia anarquista é inseparável da história do todos os desenvolvimentos progressivos e das aspirações pela conquista da liberdade, ambiente propício que deu origem a esta compreensão de vida livre, própria dos anarquistas, que só pode ser garantida por uma ruptura completa dos laços autoritários, sempre que ao mesmo tempo os sentimentos sociais (solidariedade, reciprocidade, generosidade, etc.) estejam bem desenvolvidos e tenham livre expansão. Esta compreensão manifesta-se por inúmeras formas na vida pessoal e coletiva de indivíduos e grupos, começando pela família, e sem ela a convivência humana não seria possível. Ao mesmo tempo, a autoridade, seja tradição, costume, lei, arbitrariedade, etc., impôs, a partir da humanização dos animais que formam a espécie humana, sua garra de ferro sobre um sem-número de inter-relações, fato este que, sem dúvida, deriva de uma animalidade mais antiga ainda. O caminho para o progresso que, indubitavelmente, é feito através dos tempos, é uma luta pela libertação dessas correntes e obstáculos autoritários. As peripécias dessa luta são tão variadas, a luta é tão cruel e árida que relativamente poucos homens conseguiram atingir aquela compreensão anarquista a que me referi acima. Aqueles, inclusive, que lutavam por liberdades parciais não a compreenderam senão rara e insuficientemente e, em troca, até procuraram conciliar as sua novas liberdades com a manutenção de antigas autoridades, quer se mantivessem à margem desse autoritarismo, quer pensassem que a autoridade lhes seria útil e capaz de defender e conservar as liberdades já adquiridas. Nos tempos modernos tais homens defendiam a liberdade constitucional ou democrática, ou seja liberdade sob a proteção ou custódia do governismo. Da mesma forma, no terreno social, essa ambigüidade produziu o estatismo social, um socialismo imposto autoritariamente e, por isso mesmo, desprovido, segundo pensam os anarquistas, de sua verdadeira vida que é a solidariedade, a reciprocidade, a generosidade, que somente floresce num mundo de liberdade. Antigamente, pois, o reino do autoritarismo foi generalizado, os esforços ambíguos, mistos (liberdade pela autoridade), foram raros, porém contínuos. Uma compreensão anarquista pelo menos parcial e mais ainda integral, deve ter sido muito rara, tanto porque exigia condições favoráveis para nascer, como porque foi cruelmente perseguida e eliminada pela força ou desgastada, desamparada, nivelada pela rotina. No entanto, se da promiscuidade tribal chegou-se à vida privada relativamente respeitada dos indivíduos, não foi só como resultado de causas econômicas, mas constituiu um primeiro passo na passagem da tutela à emancipação. E de sentimentos paralelos ao anti-estatismo dos homens modernos, passaram os homens desses tempos antigos a estas direções. Desobediência, desconfiança da tirania e rebelião, levaram muitos indivíduos enérgicos a forjarem uma independência que souberam defender ou por ela sucumbiram. Outros souberam livrar-se da autoridade devido à sua inteligência e capacidades especiais e se, em dado momento, os homens passaram da não-propriedade (acessibilidade geral) e da propriedade coletiva (da tribo ou dos residentes locais) à propriedade privada, não foi somente devido à ambição da posse, mas também a necessidade, à vontade de uma independência assegurada que os deverá ter impulsionado. Os pensadores anarquistas integrais desses tempos antigos, se os houve, são desconhecidos. É, porém, característico o fato de que todas as mitologias conservaram a memória de rebeliões e, inclusive, de lutas nunca terminadas de uma raça de rebeldes contra os deuses mais poderosos. São os Titãs que assaltam o Olimpo, Prometeu desafiando Zeus, as forças sombrias que na mitologia nórdica provocam o "Crepúsculo dos Deuses" e é o diabo que na mitologia cristã nunca cede e luta a toda hora dentro de cada indivíduo contra o bom Deus, e é esse Lúcifer rebelde que Bakunin tanto respeitava e assim tantos outros. Se os sacerdotes que manipulavam esses relatos tendenciosos com interesse conservador não eliminaram esses atentados perigosos à onipotência dos seus deuses é porque as tradições que lhes serviam de base deviam estar tão arraigadas na alma popular que não se atreveram a fazê-lo e apenas se contentaram em desfigurar os fatos insultando os rebelde ou imaginando, mais tarde, interpretações fantásticas para intimidar os crentes. Tal fez, sobretudo a mitologia cristã com seu pecado original; a queda do homem; sua redenção e o juízo final. Essa consagração e apologia da escravidão dos homens, das prerrogativas dos sacerdotes como mediadores e essa postergação das reivindicações de justiça para o último limite imaginável, ou seja, o fim do mundo. Por conseguinte, se não tivesse havido sempre rebeldes atrevidos e cépticos inteligentes, os sacerdotes não se teriam dado tanto trabalho. A luta pela vida e o apoio mútuo achavam-se talvez inseparavelmente entrelaçados nesses tempos antigos. O que é o apoio mútuo senão a luta pela vida coletiva, protegendo-se assim uma coletividade contra um perigo que esmagaria os isolados? O que é a luta pela vida senão a de um indivíduo que reúne um número maior de forças ou capacidades triunfando sobre aquele que reúne uma quantidade menor? O progresso é feito de independências e individualizações fundadas num meio de sociabilidade relativamente segura e elevada. Os grandes despotismos orientais não permitiram verdadeiros progressos intelectuais, porém, se o ambiente do mundo grego, composto de autonomias mais locais, e que produziu o primeiro florescimento do pensamento livre que conhecemos foi à filosofia grega, a qual pôde, no decorrer dos séculos, propiciar a alguns pensadores tomar conhecimento do que pensavam na Índia e na China. Porém antes de tudo, produziu uma obra independente que já os romanos, aos quais lhes interessava tanto se instruir nas fontes gregas da civilização, não puderam compreender e continuar e, menos ainda o mundo inculto do milênio da idade média. Aquilo que se chama filosofia, foram, no seu princípio, um conjunto de reflexões, o mais independente possível da tradição religiosa, feita por indivíduos que dependiam do seu ambiente e advinda de observações mais diretas, sendo algumas o resultado de sua experiência, por exemplo: reflexões sobre a origem e a essência do mundo e das coisas (cosmogonia), sobre a conduta individual e melhorias desejáveis (moral), sobre a conduta cívica e social (política social) e sobre um conjunto mais perfeito no futuro e nos meios de o atingir (o ideal filosófico que é uma utopia, derivada das opiniões que esses pensadores formaram sobre o passado, o presente e o rumo da evolução que, acreditam, ter observado ou que consideram útil e desejável). Originariamente, formaram-se as religiões aproximadamente da mesma forma, só que em condições mais primitivas, e a teocracia dos sacerdotes e o despotismo dos reis e dos chefes corresponde a esse estágio. Essa população dos territórios gregos, continentes e ilhas, que se mantinha contra os despotismos vizinhos, fundando uma vida cívica, autonomias, federações e rivalizando em pequenos centros de cultura, produz também esses filósofos que se sobressaíram no passado, procurando ser úteis às suas pequenas repúblicas pátrias, e concebiam sonhos de progresso e de felicidade geral (sem atrever-se ou sem querer tocar na escravidão, claro está, demonstrando o quanto é difícil elevar-se verdadeiramente acima do meio ambiente). Datam daqueles tempos o governismo de formas em aparências mais modernas e a política, que vieram substituir o despotismo asiático e a arbitrariedade pura, sem, contudo substituí-los totalmente. Foi um progresso semelhante ao da Revolução Francesa e ao do século XIX, comparados com o absolutismo do século XVIII que, tal qual este último progresso, deu um grande impulso ao socialismo integral e à concepção anarquista. Assim, ao lado da massa dos filósofos e dos homens de Estado gregos, moderados e conservadores houve pensadores intrépidos que chegaram, já então, as idéias socialistas estatais alguns e às idéias anarquistas outros - uma pequena minoria, sem dúvida, porém homens que deixaram sua marca que não pode ser riscada da história, ainda que rivalidades de escolas, perseguições ou a incúria de eras ignorantes, tenham feito desaparecer todos os seus escritos. O que deles subsiste foi preservado, sobretudo como sínteses em textos de autores reconhecidos que se conservaram. Havia nessas pequenas repúblicas sempre ameaçadas e, por sua vez, ambiciosas e agressivas, um culto extremo ao civismo e ao patriotismo, havendo também rixas entre partidos, demagogia e ânsia de poder. Sobre esta base se desenvolveu um comunismo muito cru, daí a aversão de outros contra a democracia e a idéia de um governo dos mais prudentes, dos sábios e dos homens de idade, como sonhava Platão. Porém, também, a aversão ao Estado, do qual havia que afastar-se professada por Aristipo; as idéias libertárias de Antifon e, sobretudo, a grande obra de Zenon (342-270 a.C.), o fundador da escola estóica que elimina toda coação exterior e que proclama o impulso moral próprio do indivíduo como único e suficiente regulador das ações do indivíduo e da comunidade. Foi este um primeiro grito claro da liberdade humana que se sentia adulta e se despojava dos seus laços autoritários. Não é surpresa o fato de que todo esse trabalho fosse, antes de tudo, deturpado por gerações futuras e depois completamente posto à margem para se perder. Entretanto, como as religiões transportam as aspirações de justiça e igualdade a um céu fictício, também os filósofos e alguns jurisconsultos transmitiram-nos o ideal de um direito verdadeiramente justo e eqüitativo fundamentado nos postulados formulados por Zenon e os estóicos; foi o chamado direito natural que tal qual uma concepção ideal da religião, a religião natural, iluminou debilmente numerosos séculos de crueldade e ignorância, mas foi sob o seu resplendor que, enfim, se refizeram os espíritos e se começou a querer concretizar essas abstrações idealistas. Este é o primeiro grande serviço que a idéia libertária prestou à humanidade; o seu ideal, tão completamente oposto ao ideal do reino supremo e definitivo da autoridade é absorvido, após, em mais de dois mil anos e fica implantado em cada homem honesto que sente perfeitamente que é isto o que faria falta, por mais céptico, ignorante ou desviado que esteja por interesses particulares, em relação à possibilidade e, sobretudo à próxima possibilidade de realizações. Porém, compreende-se, também, que a autoridade - o Estado, a Propriedade, a Igreja - maquinou contra a popularização dessas idéias e sabe-se que a República, o Império Romano e a Roma dos Papas, até o século XV, impunham ao mundo ocidental um fascismo intelectual absoluto, misturado com o despotismo oriental que renascia entre bizantinos, turcos e o tzarismo russo (continuado virtualmente pelo bolchevismo) como complemento. Então, até o século XV e ainda mais tarde (Servet, Bruno, Vanini), o pensamento livre foi impedido com o perigo da pena de morte, e não pôde transmitir-se a não ser secretamente por meio de alguns sábios e seus discípulos, talvez no núcleo mais íntimo de algumas sociedades secretas. Daí que tal pensamento não se mostrasse à luz do dia senão quando, entremeado com o fanatismo ou o misticismo das seitas religiosas, já nada tinha a temer sentindo-se impulsionado ao sacrifício sabendo-se consagrado ou consagrando-se alegremente à morte. Aqui, as fontes originais foram cuidadosamente destruídas e não conhecemos mais que as vozes dos denunciantes, dos injuriadores e, freqüentemente, dos carrascos. Assim, Karpokrates, da escola gnóstica do Egito, preconizou uma vida em comunismo livre, no século II da nossa Era e, também, esta idéia emitida no Novo Testamento (Epístola de Paulo aos Gálatas): "se vos manda o espírito, não estais sem lei", o que parece indicar uma vida fora do Estado, sem lei nem amo. Os últimos seis séculos da Idade Média foram épocas de lutas das autonomias locais (cidade e pequenos territórios), dispostas a federar-se e de grandes territórios que foram unificados para formar os grandes Estados modernos, unidades políticas e econômicas. Se as pequenas unidades eram centros de civilizações e conseguiram prosperar pelo seu próprio trabalho produtivo, por federações úteis a seus interesses e pela superioridade que as suas riquezas lhes deu sobre os territórios agrícolas pobres e sobre as cidades menos afortunadas, o seu completo êxito não foi mais que a consagração dessas vantagens às custas da inferioridade continua dos menos favorecidos. Porventura, importa mais que algumas cidades livres, como Florença, Veneza, Gênova, Augsburg, Nurenberg, Bremen, Gante, Bruges e outras, se enriqueçam ou que todos os países em que se acham situadas tenham um melhor nível em conforto, em educação, etc.? A história, até 1919, pelo menos, decidiu pelas grandes unidades econômicas, reduzindo-se ou desaparecendo as autonomias. A autoridade, o desejo de expandir-se, de dominar, estava verdadeiramente em ambos os lados, tanto nos microcosmos como nos macrocosmos. A liberdade foi um termo explorado por uns e outros: uns derrubaram o poder das cidades e de suas conjurações (ligas), os outros, o poder dos reis e de seus Estados. No entanto, nesta situação, as cidades favoreciam por vezes o pensamento independente, a investigação científica, e permitiram aos dissidentes e heréticos, proscritos em outras partes, encontrar nelas um asilo temporário. Sobretudo ali onde os municípios romanos, situados nos caminhos do comércio ou de outras cidades prósperas, eram mais numerosos, existiam focos dessa independência intelectual; de Valência e Barcelona até a Alta Itália e Toscana, até a Alsácia, Suíça, Alemanha Meridional e Boêmia, por Paris até às nascentes do Reno, no Flandres e Países Baixos e até o Litoral germânico (cidades Hanseáticas), amplas regiões semeadas de focos de liberdades locais. E foram as guerras dos imperadores na Itália; a cruzada contra os albigenses e a centralização da França pelos reis, sobretudo por Luiz XI; a supremacia castelhana na Espanha, as lutas dos Estados contra as Cidades na região do Meio-Dia e no norte alemão, pelos duques de Borgonha, etc., as que vieram produzir a supremacia dos grandes Estados. Entre as seitas cristãs se nomeiam, sobretudo a esses Irmãos e Irmãs de Espírito Livre, como praticantes de um comunismo ilimitado entre si. Partindo provavelmente da França, destruídos pelas perseguições, a sua tradição sobreviveu sobre tudo na Holanda e na Flandres assim como os Klompdraggers do século XIV e os partidários de Eligius Praystinck, os libertinos de Anvers no século XVI (os loistas), parecem derivar daqueles irmãos. Na Boêmia, depois dos Hussitas, Peter Chelchicky preconizou uma conduta moral e social que lembra os ensinamentos de Tolstoi. Havia ali também seitas de práticos, chamados libertinos diretos, os Adamitas, sobretudo. São conhecidos alguns escritos, principalmente de Chelchicky (cujos partidários moderados foram conhecidos mais tarde como Irmãos Moravos); porém, enquanto às seitas mais avançadas, se reduziram aos piores libelos de seus devotos perseguidores e é difícil, senão impossível distinguir em que grau seu desafio aos Estados e às Leis era um ato antiautoritário consciente visto que se diziam autorizados pela palavra de Deus, que é assim seu amo supremo. Em suma, a Idade Média não pôde produzir um libertarismo racional e integral. Apenas os redescobrimentos do paganismo gregos e romanos, o humanismo da Renascença, propiciaram a muitos homens, instruídos meios de comparação e de crítica. Descobriram-se várias mitologias tão perfeitas como a mitologia cristã, onde, entre a fé em tudo isso e a fé em nada disso, alguns se emanciparam de toda espécie de crença. O título de um pequeno escrito de origem desconhecida - De tribus Impostoribus - sobre os três impostores (Moisés, Cristo e Maomé) marca bem essa tendência e, enfim, um frade francês, Francisco Rabelais, escreve as palavras libertadoras - Faz o que quiseres - e um jovem jurista, também francês, Etienne de La Boetie (1530-1563) publica o famoso "Discurso sobre a Servidão Voluntária". Estas investigações históricas nos ensinam sermos modestos nas nossas expectativas. Não seria difícil achar os mais belos elogios da liberdade, do heroísmo dos tiranicidas e outros rebeldes, das revoltas sociais de caráter popular, etc; porém, a compreensão do mal imanente que existe na autoridade e a completa confiança na liberdade são raríssimas, e as manifestações aqui mencionadas são as primeiras tentativas intelectuais e morais dos homens para conseguirem caminhar pelos seus próprios pés sem auxiliares tutelares e sem grilhões coercitivos. Parece pouco, mas é alguma coisa e não foi esquecido. Frente aos três impostores ergue-se enfim a Ciência, a Razão Livre, a Investigação profunda, a experimentação e uma verdadeira experiência. A Abadia de Théléme, que se não foi a primeira das ilhas felizes imaginadas, não foi também à última, e junto às utopias autoritárias, estatistas, que refletem os novos grandes Estados centralizadores, houve aspirações de vida idílica, inofensiva, graciosa, cheia de respeito, afirmações da necessidade da liberdade e da convivência, nesses séculos XVI, XVII e XVIII das guerras de conquista, de religião, de comércio, de diplomacia e das cruéis colonizações de ultramar - em resumo, a subjugação dos novos continentes. E a servidão voluntária tomava, por vezes, impulso para pôr fim a si mesma como na luta dos Países Baixos e na Luta contra a realeza dos Stuart dos séculos XVI e XVII, e a luta nas colônias norte-americanas contra a Inglaterra, no século XVIII, até a emancipação da América Latina em princípios do século XIX. A desobediência entrou assim na vida política e social. De igual modo, o espírito da associação voluntária, dos projetos e tentativas de cooperação industrial na Europa, já em pleno século XVII, da vida prática por meio de organizações mais ou menos autônomas e autogovernadas na América do Norte, antes e depois da separação da Inglaterra. Já nos últimos séculos da Idade Média existiu o desafio da Suíça Central ao Império alemão e o seu triunfo; as grandes revoltas dos camponeses; as afirmações violentas de independência local em várias regiões da Península Ibérica; não esquecendo Paris, que se manteve firme contra a realeza em diversas ocasiões, até o século XVII e novamente em 1789. O fermento libertário, bem o sabemos, era ainda demasiado pequeno e os rebeldes de ontem prendem-se a uma nova autoridade no dia seguinte. No entanto, pode-se mandar matar os povos em nome de tal ou qual religião e, mais ainda, se lhes inculcou as religiões intensificadas da Reforma e, por outro lado, submetem-os à tutela e férula dos jesuítas. Além disso, a Europa foi submetida à burocracia, à polícia, aos exércitos permanentes, à aristocracia e às cortes dos príncipes, sendo ainda sutilmente dirigida pelos poderosos do comércio e das finanças. Poucos homens entreviam, às vezes, soluções libertárias, e aludiam a elas em algumas passagens das suas utopias, como por exemplo, Gabriel Faigny, em As Aventuras de Jacques Sadeur no descobrimento e Viagem da Terra Austral (1676); ou servindo-se da ficção dos selvagens que não conheciam a vida refinada dos Estados policiais como, por exemplo, Nicolau Gueudeville em Conversas entre um Selvagem e o Barão de Hontan (1704); ou ainda Diderot no seu famoso Suplemento à Viagem de Bougainville. Houve um esforço de ação direta, pela recuperação da liberdade após a queda da monarquia na Inglaterra, em 1649, feito por Gerard Winstanley (The Digger); os projetos de socialismo voluntário por associação, de P. C. Plockboy (1658), um holandês, John Bellers (1695), o escocês Robert Wallace (1761), na França de Rétif de la Brettone (da teimosia da Bretã). Pensadores inteligentes dissecavam o Estatismo como - não importa ter sido uma extravagância - Edmund Burke em A Vindication of Natural Society (1756) e em Diderot foi familiar uma argumentação verdadeiramente anarquista. Houveram isolados que impugnavam a lei e a autoridade como William Harris no território de Rhode Island (Estados Unidos), no século XVII; Mathias Knutsen, no mesmo século, no Holstein; o beneditino Dom Deschamps, no século XVIII, com um manuscrito deixado por ele, na França (conhecido desde 1865); e também A. F. Doni, Montesquieu (Os Trogloditas), G. F. Rebmann (1794), Dulaurens (1766, em alguns trechos de Compère Matthieu), esboçavam pequenos países e refúgios felizes sem propriedades nem leis. Nas décadas anteriores à revolução francesa, Sylvain Maréchal (1750-1803), um parisiense, propôs um anarquismo muito claro, na velada forma da vida feliz de uma idade pastoral arcádica; assim o é em L'Age d'Or, Seleta de Contos Pastorais por Berger Sylvain (1782) e em Livre Echappé Au Déluge ou Pseaumes Nouvellemert Découverts (1784). O mesmo fez uma propaganda ateísta das mais decididas e em seus Apologues Modernes à L'Usage D'Un Dauphin (1788), esboça já as visões de todos os reis deportados a uma ilha deserta em que acabam por destruírem-se uns aos outros, e da greve geral pela qual os produtores, que constituem a três quartas partes da população, estabelecem a sociedade livre. Durante a revolução francesa, Marechal foi impressionado e seduzido pelo terrorismo revolucionário, não resistiu, no entanto, a pôr no Manifesto dos Iguais dos babouvistas, estas palavras famosas: "Desaparecei repulsivas diferenças de governantes e governados", que foram radicalmente reprovadas durante seu processo pelos acusados socialistas autoritários e pelo próprio Buonarroti. Encontram-se idéias anarquistas claramente expressas por Lessing, o Diderot alemão do século XVIII; pelos filósofos Fichte e Krause, Wilhelm Von Humboldt (1792, irmão de Alexander) se inclinam, em alguns de seus escritos para o lado libertário. Da mesma forma, os jovens poetas ingleses S. T. Coleridge e seus amigos do tempo de seu Pantisocracy. Uma primeira aplicação desses sentimentos encontra-se na reforma da pedagogia entrevista no século XVII por Amos Comenius, que por sua vez recebeu seu impulso de J. J. Rousseau, sob a influência de todas as idéias humanitárias e igualitárias do século XVIII e particularmente abraçadas na Suíça (Pestalozzi) e na Alemanha, onde também Goethe deu a sua contribuição com entusiasmo. No núcleo mais íntimo dos Iluminados alemães (Weishaupt), a sociedade sem autoridade foi reconhecida como objetivo final. Franz Baader (na Baviera) ficou muito impressionado pelo Enquiry on Political Justice, de Godwin, que apareceu em alemão (somente a primeira parte em 1803, em Würzburg, Baviera) e também Georg Forster, homem de ciência e revolucionário alemão que leu esse livro em Paris, em 1793, mas morreu poucos meses depois, em janeiro de 1794, sem ter podido dar a sua opinião pública sobre esse livro que tanto o fascinara (Carta de 23 de julho de 1793). Estas são referências rápidas dos principais materiais que analisei no livro Der Vorfrühling der Anarchie, 1925, p. 5 a 66. É provável que alguns meses de investigações especiais no British Museun as completasse um pouco mais, e são, sobretudo livros espanhóis, italianos, holandeses e escandinavos, que pouco pude consultar. Nos livros franceses, ingleses e alemães pesquisei muito. Em suma, o que falta pode ser numeroso e interessante, mas provavelmente não será de crucial importância ou a repercussão sobre os materiais já conhecidos nos teria advertido de sua existência. Esses materiais não são, pois muito numerosos mas são bastante notáveis. Rabelais é bem conhecido. Através de Montaigne chegou-se a La Boetie. A Utopia de Gabriel Foigny tornou-se muito conhecida, traduzida e várias vezes reimpressa. A idéia juvenil ou fugaz de Burke teve grande voga, e Sylvain Marechal foi muito comentado. Diderot e Lessing tornaram-se clássicos. Assim, essas concepções profundamente antiautoritárias, essa crítica e repúdio à idéia governamental, os esforços sérios para reduzir e até negar o lugar da autoridade na educação, nas relações entre sexos, na vida religiosa, nos assuntos públicos, tudo isso não passou desapercebido para o mundo avançado do século XVIII, e pode-se dizer que, como ideal supremo, somente os reacionários o combatiam, e apenas os moderados, ponderados, o tomavam como irrealizável para sempre. Pelo direito natural, a religião natural ou a concepção materialista do tipo de Holbach (Sistema da Natureza, 1770) e de Lamettrie, pelo encaminhamento de uma menor a uma maior perfeição das sociedades secretas, todos os cosmopolitas humanitários do século estavam intelectualmente no rumo de um mínimo de governo quando não até à sua ausência total para os homens livres. Os Herder e os Condorcet, Mary Wollstonecraft e, não muito depois, o jovem Shelley, todos compreenderam que o futuro caminha para uma humanização dos homens, o que reduziria a nada, inevitavelmente, o governismo. Tal era a situação nas vésperas da revolução francesa, quando ainda não se conheciam todas as forças que um golpe decisivo dado contra o antigo regime, iam pôr em movimento tanto para o bem como para o mal. Estava-se rodeado de insolentes aproveitadores da autoridade e de todas suas vítimas seculares, mas os amantes do progresso aspiravam a um máximo de liberdade e tinham disso boa consciência e boa esperança. A larga noite da era da autoridade aproximava-se do seu fim. Categoria:Anarquia através dos Tempos